un entremetteur nommé Alexander
by makena-poucycatt
Summary: kikou c makena et poucycatt qui ont décidé de vous faire une zolie fic, à part ça c'est l'histoire d'un enfant qui veut réconcilier ses deux papa. Voilà pour l'instant.


TITRE: UN ENTREMETTEUR NOMMÉ ALEX AUTEUR:MAKENA ET POUCYCATT 

**E-MAIL :**B_W_Girls@hotmail.com********

BASE :Gundam Wing GENRE :yaoi c'est sur, et puis de la romance et de la jalousie COUPLE : 5+H, celui là on est sûr, pour les autres il faudra lire 

DISCLAMER : Toujours pas à nous, mais bon peut-être un jour, on a le droit de rêver, en tout cas moi je maintiens mon option sur mon petit Trowa adoré, quitte à le kidnapper, mais un jour je l'aurais si !!si !! faites moi confiance, et toi ma petite poucy ???t'essayes de négocier pour avoir Quatre mais ça marche pas non plus !

Makena : bon ça y est cette fois ci on se lance t'es prête poucycatt ????????? 

_Poucycatt__ : Oui oui, je suis prête ! J'ai attrapé « l'inspiration » et je l'ai enfermé dans un placard ! (lol)_

Makena : bon ben on envoie le premier chapitre c'est partitttttttttttttttttttttttttt

CHAPITRE 1 : les retrouvailles

"Toujours pas fichu d'être à l'heure pensa Heero''

Décidément ce Baka d'Américain ne changerai jamais. Heero attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans le hall de la gare que sont ami vienne le chercher. D'ailleurs il aurait dû se douter que même après dix ans, le turbulent Américain, n'aurait pas pu changer au point d'être à l'heure .Dix ans qu'il n'avaient pas vu les autres, il les avaient quittés, juste après la guerre en leur laissant un mot sur la table du salon avec inscrit dessus seulement une phrase «Bonne chance à Tous. Je ne suis pas doué pour les Adieux. HEERO». Quant il y repensait, il aurait pu faire un effort, mais à cette époque, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, de couper les ponts avec les autres G.Boys. Bien sûr, les autres avaient bien essayé de le retrouver, mais il était le Perfect soldier, alors il pouvait toujours courir. Ils avaient bien failli réussir, un seul avait réussit à le trouver et il n'était pas de leur groupe c'était Zech Merquise Heero avait été surprit que celui-ci le retrouve, il avait pourtant bien brouillé les pistes, mais l'héritier Peacecraft anciennement âme damné de Treize, était tout aussi doué que lui. Après maintes discussion, il avait finit par obtenir de Zech la promesse de ne jamais dévoiler l'endroit où l'ancien pilote se trouvait, à moins qu'il ne le décide lui même. Il se trouvait  à présent dans le hall attendant que le pilote 02 vienne le récupérer.

- hé Heero lança une tornade répondant au nom de Duo avant de se jeter sur le pilote 01

- Baka, lâche moi tu vas nous faire tomber. répondit Heero, en éclatant de rire

- attends un peu, vous êtes sur que vous êtes bien Heero Yui, monsieur glaçon, je ne souris jamais, et je tue tout le monde rien qu'avec mon regard, et………

- heu t'es sûr que ça va Monsieur, demanda une voix derrière Heero

Duo sursauta en entendant la petite voix lui parler, il regarda Heero, qui lui était amusé par la situation, et au regard implorant que lui lança l'Américain, il décida de ne rien dire, laissant le pauvre Duo se poser milles questions. Ne se décourageant pas pour deux sous, il observa attentivement le garçonnet qui lui faisait face, il doit avoir 6 ou 7ans pas plus, tiens des yeux de la même couleur que ceux d'iceberg Man, 

bizarre, même coupe de cheveux, voyons, ha ! ok même regard genre "omae 0 korosu", donc oh mon Dieu ça doit être ???? oui ça ne peut enfin !!!!!!!!!

-je croyais que t'avais dit que c'était un grand bavard demanda le garçonnet

-oui, mais là je crois, que tu le laisses sans voix répondit Heero avec amusement.

Duo ramené à la réalité par les deux voix qu'il entendait, leur fit une grimace 

-je suis là et je vous ai entendu dit il avant de reprendre bon Hee-chan tu me présente ce petit bonhomme, ou je dois deviner tout seul, parce que si tu veux, j'aime bien les devinettes, alors je.....

-Alexander M.Yui, coupa le jeune garçon

-oh c'est pas vrai, un mini Iceberg, ben pour une surprise !!!!!!!!!, notre Heero national en père de famille, la tête que vont faire les autres dit Duo en rigolant .Let's go boys On nous attends, au fait moi c'est Duo Maxwell, content de te connaître Alex

-hn fut la seule réponse qu'il entendit du garçonnet

-Alexander gronda gentiment son père,

-t'inquiète Hee-chan j'ai l'habitude, répondit Duo, et se tournant vers le garçon, il ne faut pas t'en faire tu vas passer du temps avec tonton Duo et après tu verras, on pourra plus t'arrêter de parler 

Tel père tel fils, Alexander se tourna vers son père, pour lui demander d'une question muette comment on pouvait être aussi bavard. Heero haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'œil à son fils, l'air de dire "et tu n'as encore rien vu".Duo ouvrit la marche suivit de Heero et de son fils, l'ex-pilote souriait intérieurement, il était sûr que Duo devait se poser mille et une question, au sujet de son fils et il n'avait pas tord. Une limousine les attendaient dehors, les trois personnes prirent place à l'intérieur et l'Américain, se mit juste en face de la famille Yui pour les observer. Donc commença t-il par réfléchir, Ice-man à un enfant, pourquoi pas, marrant je pensais qu'il était seulement Gay pas Bi, mais bon ça c'est pas bien important, je voudrais quand même bien savoir qui c'est sa mère, amusant il ressemble à Heero, mais il a aussi une ressemblance avec quelqu'un que je connais ça j'en suis sûr, mais je suis incapable de dire qui. De toute façon même pas la peine que j'essaie de questionner super glaçon il ne me répondra pas, mais le petit peut-être que si, j'essaierai plus tard.

-Heero, Alex, demanda Duo, vous avez fait

-c'est Alexander coupa le jeune garçon

-alors là chapeau petit, tu m'impressionnes, répondit Duo avec un sourire moqueur, c'est le portrait craché de son papounet

-pour répondre à ta question dit Heero de plus en plus amusé par la situation, nous avons fait bon voyage, tous les autres son déjà là je suppose?

-oui, Wufei et Sally sont arrivé hier soir, et Trowa ce matin, manquait plus que toi Ah non il manque Relena, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver

-tu as demandé à Léna de venir otou-san ?

-oui, j'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir de passer du temps avec elle, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'a pas vu.

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais lui fit son plus beau sourire, Duo n'en revenait pas, alors c'était lui qui avait fait venir le bonbon rose. Je croyais qu'il ne l'aimait pas, pensa t-il pendant la guerre elle arrêtait pas de le coller, une vrai glue, ça tourne pas rond cette histoire. Duo se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il parle avec monsieur glaçon de tout ça lorsqu'il sera seul avec lui.

-comment vont les autres demanda soudain Heero

-Tout le monde va bien, mais tu aurais pu faire un effort et nous donner de tes nouvelles plus souvent, et autre chose qu'un mail de temps en temps avec inscrit "c'est Heero, je vais bien" enfin on ne te changera pas, alors pour ce qui est de Wufei. Et Duo commença son récit, Wufei après la guerre c'est engagé chez les Preventers avec Sally et à la question est-il avec elle la réponse fut non, et le pilote 02 expliqua qu'entre Sally et lui leur rapport était strictement professionnel, mais que Wufei n'était quand même plus célibataire et que maintenant il partageait sa vie avec Hilde, celle ci ne pouvait pas être présente, car elle allait bientôt mettre au monde leurs enfants oui leurs avec un "s", car elle attendait des jumeaux, et que le médecin lui avait déconseillé les déplacements. Trowa, pendant un certain temps avait été rejoindre Catherine et le cirque, mais Lady une était venue le chercher pour une mission, et depuis il avait accepté de rejoindre Preventers, il était responsable d'une section tout comme Wufei. Quant à Quatre lui avait reprit les affaires de son père, et travaillait de temps en temps avec Réléna, il était le représentant des Colonies lors des assemblées, aux dernières nouvelles il était toujours célibataire.

-et toi demanda Heero, tu fais quoi?

-Preventers et toujours célibataire, mais et toi à part père de famille, comment occupes tu tes journées.

-je suis architecte, j'ai mon propre cabinet, en fait je suis associé avec deux de mes anciens camarades de l'école d'architecture, je ne peux pas me plaindre, les horaires sont flexibles et je peux travailler à la maison, voilà c'est tout 

-c'est quoi le nom de ton cabinet? Demanda bêtement Duo

Heero fronça les sourcils, il devait répondre, mais il savait que son ami en entendant le nom n'arrêterait pas de lui poser des questions et lorsque Duo commençait c'était très difficile de l'arrêter, devant le regard toujours interrogatif du shinigami il se décida à répondre

-C'est le cabinet d'architecture W.Y.C(Worthington/Yui/Calderman)

-QUOI HURLA DUO, C'EST TON CABINET ? MAIS ALORS C'EST GRACE A TOI QUE NOUS AVONS PU CONSTRUIRE L'ORPHELINAT DE L2. Alors comme ça reprit-il doucement, c'est toi le troisième associé., alors je suppose... 

Duo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'ils étaient arrivé à la propriété de Quatre, au grand soulagement d'Heero et de son fils, en effet en apercevant Quatre sur le perron de la porte, l'ancien pilote de deathcythe oublia toutes ces questions et se précipita hors de la voiture pour courir au devant de l'ancien pilote de Sandrock tout excité. Alexander retint Son père quelques secondes avant de descendre.

-Otou-San demanda Alexander, tu crois qu'il sera là?

-je ne sais pas mon Ange, mais je suppose que tu le verras, peut-être pas ici, mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il t'a dit que tu le verrais en venant en France, tu le verras répondit Heero avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix Allez viens on va retrouver les autres.

Heero descendit de la voiture suivi de près par son fils qui ne décollait pas de ses jambes. Quatre se dirigea vers eux, visiblement très content de retrouver son ami après tant d'années.

-Heero dit Quatre en le serrant très fort dans ses bras, je suis très heureux de te revoir, tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'a manqué et toi se tournant vers le petit garçon tu es Alexander, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner

-enchanté de faire votre connaissance lui répondit le jeune Yui, est-ce que Léna est arrivée

Quatre interrogea Heero et Duo du regard et ce fut Duo qui répondit

-yes je crois... 

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade répondant au nom de Réléna c'était déjà jeter sur...Alexander... Duo et Quatre regardait la scène avec stupeur, Heero lui jubilait dans son coin, l'air ravi d'avoir cloué le bec à l'américain, qui il s'en doutait, pensait que la tornade était pour lui, dans le fond pensa t-il j'ai bien fait d'appeler Réléna, Alex a besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui en ce moment, avec elle il ne s'ennuiera pas.

-bonjour Heero, dit Réléna, en l'embrassant sur la joue, j'avais hâte de vous voir, je suis désolée pour ce qui vous arrive, tu sais je crois que........enfin ça ne peut-être qu'un malentendu, je suis sûr qu'il........

- Réléna je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- je n'insisterai pas, mais je suis là, si tu changes d'avis

Heero ne répondit pas, mais il fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme, sous le regard

de plus en plus interrogateur des deux autres. Réléna lui rendit son sourire, prit Alexander par la main

et entreprit de devancer les autres en partant vers la maison de quatre.

- tu peux nous expliquer, demanda sérieusement Duo

- Réléna est juste une………amie, oui c'est ça c'est devenue une amie, nous n'avons pas perdu le contact, et j'ai appris à la connaître, voilà, je sais très bien ce que tu penses Maxwell, et non je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

-ouais j'te crois, n'empêche que pour faire le mini soldat, il a bien fallut…………….

- Duo coupa Quatre, ça ne te regarde pas

- il a raison, rétorqua Heero, de plus en plus amusé par la tête que faisait Duo, Alexander n'a pas de mère, il a deux pères, et ne m'en demande pas plus je ne te répondrais pas

- si tu le dis, enfin je préfère ça, rétorqua le jeune homme, ça m'aurait étonné que t'es viré hétéro, mais j'suis sûr que bien qu'il te ressemble, il a les traits de quelqu'un d'autre que je connais, mais foi de shinigami, je trouverai même sans toi

- je n'en doute pas rétorqua le soldat parfait, _(puis réfléchissant un instant il continua)_, très bien tu as gagné autant que je te le dise avant que tu n'ailles questionner mon fils, l'autre père d'Alexander c'est………

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut interrompu par Wufei et Sally qui venaient d'arriver

- salut Yui lança Wufei, content de te revoir, je viens de rencontrer Alexander, c'est le digne fils de son père

- merci Wufei, je tiens aussi à te féliciter, tu vas aussi devenir père. Puis se tournant vers Sally, excuse moi, je suis impoli, content de te revoir aussi

Sally acquiesça de la tête

- STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! CRIA DUO, Wuwu c'est pas bien d'interrompre les gens 

- c'est Wufei Maxwell, et qu'est ce que j'ai interrompu ?

- ben reprit Duo, Mister iceberg allait nous dire qui était l'autre père d'Alex, alors tu comprends que je sois impatient de savoir, d'autant plus que le pretty boy, ressemble à quelqu'un d'autre que je connais, donc je………….

- c'est juste ça coupa Wufei, dis donc !!!!! shinigami, n'est plus au top, enfin Maxwell ! ce gosse a une ressemblance avec les Peacecraft, ça me semble évident non ??????

- j'en étais sûr…………..Heero tu as osé me mentir………..répliqua l'américain une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux………………c'est le bonbon rose sa mère.

- Faux coupa Sally………………la mère était une de mes anciennes collègue d'Oz, et elle entreprit de leur raconter

Vers la fin de la guerre, Oz et la Fondation Romfeller avaient étudié le comportement des pilotes de Gundam et leur réaction au combat, ils en avaient déduit, qu'avec des soldats du niveau d'Heero, la victoire leur était acquise, cependant ils décidèrent de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Ils prirent la décision de combiner deux ADN afin de créer un soldat plus que parfait, ils recherchèrent dans leurs propres rang un soldat capable de rivaliser avec le pilote01, ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, seul Zech Merquise était de taille à affronter le pilote du Wing. Heero ayant été un ancien soldat de Oz, il ne fut pas difficile de récupérer un échantillon de prélèvement de sang et d'y faire ressortir une séquence d'ADN, ils firent de même avec Zech.

Les scientifiques de la Fondation profitèrent d'une jeune collègue et de sa naïveté, en prétextant un motif quelconque, pour lui proposer une insémination artificielle, ce fut une réussite, mais la future mère entre temps découvrit le véritable enjeu de cette maternité, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle alla trouver son supérieur qui n'était autre que Treize Kushrénada.

Celui ci avait été mis au secret, la Fondation sachant très bien qu'il s'opposerait à ce projet. Ne pouvant rien faire lui même sans être découvert, il contacta Heero et Zech par l'intermédiaire de Noin et de Réléna afin de leur apprendre que leur ADN avait été utilisé à des fins militaires, et, qu'il n'était pas question qu'il cautionne ce genre d'expérience, maintenant c'était à eux d'agir, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de leur faciliter au mieux les choses.

Malheureusement entre temps, la future maman, repérée par la Fondation fut victime d'une agression, elle fut conduite en secret dans un des hôpitaux d'Oz, ou l'on provoqua son accouchement, les scientifiques tuèrent la mère, afin quelle ne dévoile rien de leur projet, ni même n'essaie de récupérer l'enfant, le nouveau né allait être envoyé dans un laboratoire secret, mais Lady Une que Treize avait mis sur cette affaire arriva à temps pour sauver l'enfant, elle tua à son tour, toute les personnes présentes afin de ne laisser aucun témoin, ni aucune preuve de l'existence du bébé.

Par la suite elle alla remettre le jeune nourrisson à Réléna qui s'en occupa, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero et Zech la guerre finit récupèrent leur fils.

Tous le monde c'était tut durant le récit de Sally, Duo fut le premier à retrouver la parole

- quelle histoire ! ben dis donc Hee-chan tu fais pas dans la facilité, alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui, enfin que tu es parti juste après la guerre, je comprends mieux, mais………….pour Merquise………..vous êtes…………..étiez…………heu comment dire………….voyons heu vous êtes pères, mais vous deux ………..vos relations, bon j'me lance toi et Blondie boy vous êtes ensembles ???????

Heero sourit discrètement au commentaire de l'ancien pilote 02, il décida cependant de lui répondre

- Duo, Zech et moi, sommes devenus proches vers la fin de la guerre, la venue d'Alexander, nous a rapproché un peu plus, mais à présent c'est………

Heero n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que le garçonnet faisait un retour fracassant, empêchant son père de répondre, Heero se tourna vers l'enfant, et se figea, derrière lui se trouvait Zech Merquise, le sang de l'ex pilote01 ne fit qu'un tour, une envie de meurtre, s'empara de lui, il allait tout simplement sauter à la gorge de l'homme qui suivait leur fils, mais il fut arrêté par Quatre qui ayant ressenti sa détresse, le saisit par le bras en lui disant

- Heero je te rappelle que si tu es venu ici c'est pour passer du temps avec moi, et rien d'autre dit l'ancien pilote04 tirant un Heero complètement décontenancé par les paroles du jeune empathe ,et sous le regard surpris des autres en premier ceux de Zech et de Duo, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier

un peu plus loin Heero stoppa net et se tourna vers son ami, l'air contrarié

- je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Heero, maintenant il vont s'imaginer je ne sais quoi

- je m'en fiches répondit Quatre avec un grand sourire, Heero, je te connais bien, nous sommes de très bons amis, je sais que quelques choses ne va pas entre Zech et toi, je l'ai ressenti, et lui sauter à la gorge devant votre fils n'arrangera rien

- tu as raison, merci, mais ne te sens pas obligé d'intervenir à chaque fois que je vais le croiser, c'est d'un ami dont j'ai besoin en ce moment pas d'une nounou, on est d'accord Quatre ????????

- Tout dépend de toi Heero, Zech était contrarié, tu l'as remarqué n'est ce pas ?

- ça ne veux rien dire, Zech n'aime pas perdre c'est tout, le reste lui est égal, ne parlons plus de lui pour l'instant, si je suis venu, c'est pour passer du temps avec toi, tu es mon meilleur ami Quatre et je suis désolé que nos chemins se soit séparé aussi vite après la guerre, j'aurais dû prendre contact avec toi, tu sais si je t'ai caché l'existence d'Alexander c'est que sa venue était si soudaine, être père à 16ans, je ne sais pas comment t'expli………..

- ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, je comprends, ça n'a pas dû être facile, et puis tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai laissé notre amitié un peu de côté, nous sommes quitte, mais on va rattraper ça

Heero fit un grand sourire au jeune blond, approuvant ses dernières paroles. Zech qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, mais qui n'avait pas entendu les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées sentit son cœur se serrer, avait –il perdu Heero au profit du jeune empathe, et si c'était le cas lui resterait-il une chance de reconquérir la personne qu'il aimait le plus ?

Duo resté à ses côtés, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit

- toi et moi il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation, parce que si j'ai bien suivi Hee-chan et toi, vous avez de gros problèmes, j'me trompe ?

- non tu n'as pas tort, c'est très compliqué, je pensais ……….en fait je ne sais pas quoi faire

- raconte moi ce qui c'est passé et peut être que je pourrais t'aidé

Zech n'eut pas le temps de donner sa réponse à Duo, qu'Alexander qui entre temps, était retourné à l'intérieur de la maison pour y retrouver Réléna surgissait en trombe sur Duo en hurlant

- HE !!!!!! DUO LENA ELLE VIENT DE ME DIRE QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE FETE FORRAINE ET QUE SI JE VOULAIS Y ALLER TU M'Y EMMENERAIT TU VEUX BIEN DIS ??????

Duo fit un grand sourire au garçonnet, et devant ses yeux implorant ne pu qu'accepter à la seule condition que ses deux pères soit d'accord. Alexander se tourna vers Zech, et celui ci lui fit signe que oui il voulait bien si Heero donnait aussi son avale.

- otou san je peux aller avec Duo à la fête foraine ? papa a déjà dit oui

- ça ne me pose aucun problème, vas t'amuser, et fais attention à Maxwell, au milieu des manèges c'est un vrai petit fou, pire que toi

-j'te remercie Hee-chan, dis tout de suite que j'suis encore un gamin

- c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit rétorqua Heero avec amusement

Quatre, Heero et Zech regardèrent Duo et Alexander partir, et rejoignirent leurs amis. Quatre attrapa Heero par le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Zech hors de lui, Réléna s'approcha de son frère et essaya de le calmer sans succès, il prit congé et monta dans sa chambre prétextant avoir des notes à rédiger. Heero le regarda s'éloigner un pincement au cœur, mais la lueur du soldat parfait refit surface, et lorsque Zech se tourna une dernière fois vers Heero ce fut sont mépris qu'il prit en pleine figure.

Pendant ce temps là un jeune homme et un garçonnet arrivaient à la fête foraine

A SUIVRE 

*************************************************************

Voilà le premier chapitre de notre histoire, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, nous on prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc on espère que vous nous encouragerez dans ce long périple qu'est la co-écriture d'une fic, car nous savons bien que d'une écrire une fic seule c'est déjà du boulot, mais à deux, il faut bien s'entendre, coordonner nos idées et…….

DUO : tu t'égares là, toi t'as fait un BTS de Biologie, pas de Littérature ou de philo, pas la peine de faire des longs discourt

MAKENA : heu !!!!!! vois pas le rapport

DUO : pas grave

MAKENA : j'insiste, qu'est ce que tu sous-entends je fais pas un discours, bon enfin si un peu, mais je me suis laissée emporter par l'émotion. C'est quand même la première fois que je co-écrit une histoire ça compte Non ?????

DUO : tu vois tu recommence, bon soyez sympa laissez quelques review, et comme ça elle nous fichera la paix.

Makena : Duo faut pas t'énerver, c'était juste un petit délire de môa. En fait ça c'est le délire de 16h16 (c l'heure du goûter et si j'ai pas mon 4h00, ben j'me mets à délirer) Tiens voilà Poucy, j'te laisse avec elle, moi je vais manger mes Spéculos

DUO : je préfère, alors ma petite Poucycatt ça va ??????

_POUCYCATT : Ouiiiiiiii !!!! _

DUO: Heu…c'est normal que tu aie un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de ta tête ???

_POUCYCATT: Oui oui !! Parce que je co-écrit une fic avec ma copine et que je suis super motivée !!!!!!!_

DUO: Ouais…t'es sûre que t'as pas mangé trop de sucre ??

_POUCYCATT: B'eh non !!! Je suis juste heureuse !!! Pq tu veux savoir ça ??? _

DUO: Pour rien, pour rien,…laisse tombé…T'es aussi irrécupérable que l'autre… Bon j'y vais !!!On se retrouvera quand vous aurez fait un autre chapitre!!! 

_POUCYCATT: Méchant !!!! Mais bon… Tout comme ma super copine Makena j'espère que cette histoire vous  plaira  et nous espérons vos commentaires !!! _

**BIG BISES       Gros Bisous**

**MAKENA          Poucy**

*************************************************************


End file.
